chandelle_lavauns_covenfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Characters
The Coven: Character Bible ✨�� COVEN ��✨ 0 - The Fool: Chutney Burroughs I - the Magician: Willow Walcot II - The High Priestess: Tegan Bishop III - The Empress: Emersyn Howe Bishop IV - The Emperor: Tennessee Wildes / Haven Proctor V - The Hierophant: Bentley Cooper Bishop (Previous: Cassandra George, deceased) VI - The Lovers: Easton Corey VII - The Chariot: Devon Howe Bishop VIII - Strength: Kessler Bishop IX - The Hermit: Kenneth Proctor X - Wheel of Fortune: Royce Redd XI - Justice: Constance Bell XII - The Hanged Man: Braison Parker XIII - Death: Saraphina "Saffie" Proctor (Previous: Paulina Putnam, resigned) XIV - Temperance: Hunter Bishop XV - The Devil: Deacon Aubrey English XVI - The Tower: Francelina “Frankie” Proctor (Previous: Larissa Willard, deceased) XVII - The Star: Cooper Bishop XVIII - The Moon: Henley Redd XIX: The Sun Lily Warren XX: Judgement: Bettina Blair / Hope Proctor (Previous: Timothy Roth) XXI - The World: Jackson Lancaster (Previous: Evaline May, retired) �� ARCANA �� Lennox Ward Evaline May – 5’10, slim build. Chocolate brown wavy hair. Hunter Green eyes. Peabo Mason - 12 years old. 5’7. Dirty blonde curls, emerald eyes. Atley Carrier - 12 years old. 5’6. Brown buzz with short Mohawk. Gray eyes. Myrtle Proctor– Silver eyes. Long black hair. Tan. Katherine– Lead healer. Auburn hair. Brown eyes. Ruthella Roth – 5’10, platinum blonde. Green eyes. Micah Proctor – 6’0, black hair. Royal blue eyes. Daniel Bell– Shaggy brown hair and tortoiseshell glasses, five oclock shadow. Three-piece suits. Light blue eyes. Mona White – 5’9. Straight white blonde hair, purplish/brown eyes., ripped jeans, and rock band graphic shirts. 3 earrings in left ear, one in right. Warner – Hazel eyes. 6’0 tall, muscular fit. Light skinned black guy. Trey Wilson– brown shaggy hair. Brown eyes. 5’10. Slim build. Dean Hoover– Wears glasses. Gray eyes. Brown hair. Erin Ford – Red hair, pale brown eyes, freckles. Genevieve Louis – buzzed brown hair. Hazel eyes. Earrings up her ears. Marcia Landry- brunette with rosy cheeks. Cheryl Cole – blonde hair, burgundy glasses. Brown eyes. Pentacle Suit Major Harlan Scott- long, shaggy dirty blond hair down to his elbows and tattoos on his wrists. George Walton Jr/Freddy Walton – 10 and 9. Irish brothers. Gold eyes. Heather Redd English – Sapphire blue eyes, white blonde hair. Tall, very slender. Elegant. Sebastien English –Violet eyes, light brown hair. Same height as Deacon, a little heavier. Amelia Kensington English – Violet eyes, sandy blonde hair. Looks a lot like Deacon. Stedman– Deacon’s butler. White hair, soft blue eyes. Tall, slender. Marshall Davenport – Major of NYC. Dark blonde hair. Emerald eyes. Claudia Davenport – Lead Page of NYC. Red hair. Hazel eyes. Caroline Davenport - Deacon’s NYC friend – witch. Long auburn reddish hair. Emerald eyes. Tall, lean. Olivia Fitzgerald- Deacon’s NYC friend- witch. Sister to Oliver. Brunette, hazel eyes. Oliver Fitzgerald- Deacon’s NYC friend- witch. Brother to Olivia. Brunette, hazel eyes. Noah Kincaid- Deacon’s NYC friend- witch. Dirty blonde, green eyes. Scruffy face. Gregory Lancaster – Jackson’s father. Looks like Jackson. Pippa Lancaster – Jackson’s mother. Hazel eyes. Dirty blonde. Randal Lancaster – Jackson’s grandfather. sapphire eyes, white hair. Millie Lancaster - Jackson’s grandmother. Aqua eyes, silver hair. ��‍♂️ VAMPIRES ��‍♂️ Sweyn – Vampire Queen. Over 1k years old. White hair. Red eyes. Everest – Vampire Knight. 6’2. White hair, black eyebrows, clean/sharp features. Eyes white irises, royal blue rimmed ����‍♀️ FAE ����‍♀️ Seelie Prince Thorne – Long deep red hair. Eyes like hot embers. Porcelain skin, feminine features. Seelie Princess Sage – long wild hair that’s varying shades of blue/turquoise/purple. Deep tan skin. Eyes look like a galaxy. Left arm covered in black rose tattoos. Riah (Zachariah) – Seelie knight. �� SHIFTERS �� Lonan Amerson – 6ft6, sapphire blue eyes, black hair, scruffy face, olive skin. 20ft tall Black dragon with red eyes. Was banished from home country. Dace Danton – Tyce’s twin. 14 ft tall Ivory colored dragon. Light blue eyes. Human form he’s tan, chiseled but lean, short messy brown hair and light blue eyes. Tyce Danton – Dace’s twin. 14 ft tall Dark charcoal gray dragon. Green eyes. Human form he’s tan, muscular, short messy brown hair and light green eyes. KOTHARI “KOTH” MALIK – DRAGON KING. Purple eyes. 22ft tall Black dragon but his scales have multiple colors mixed in – like oil. Human form he’s 6ft8in tall, tan, purple eyes still, scruffy face, long brown hair that has a natural ombre. ELAN OURAY – The SHAMAN. Eagle shifter. Human form he’s dark skinned, very slim, hair to his shoulders so curly it looks like dreds – naturally multi-shades of blonde and brown. Eyes change colors. When he gets visions of future little lines like henna tatts spread over his face. Smells like sea salt and earth, with a hint of something floral. Finn – King’s young cousin – aunt’s son.15 ft tall Green dragon, loves trees and spends a lot of time hanging in there. Dark emerald green eyes. Human form he’s very tan, slim but toned, auburn wavy hair to almost shoulders – he’s emulating Koth. Silas – 18 ft tall Light gray dragon, his skin is smooth like rock. He’s very serious. Yellow eyes. Human form he’s tall, lean with black hair and yellow eyes. Yaluk –16 ft tall Dark chocolate brown dragon with orange eyes and a bad temper. Three horns on tip of his tail. Neka–15 ft tall Dark blue water dragon can breathe under water. Spends most of his time near water. White eyes. Human form he’s slim but toned, blonde hair to his jaw, aqua eyes. Tattoo sleeve on right arm. ⚡️ SUPERNATURALS ⚡️ Keltie – Goddess of the ocean. Age unknown. Red hair, looks like a fairy. Lavender eyes. Takes whatever form she needs. Cronos – long white hair. Red eyes. Initially appeared in antlers and thorned vines, naked. Then changed into 3 pc black suit with stiletto heels.